Leah's submission
by Masterbrainwasher
Summary: Leah's finally finds her role in the pack. A good submissive for her alpha. Willing to serve and obey like a good puppy... Lemon, sex, threesome


Lah looked up at him. Her eyes shining with devotion. She was on her knees naked as her man, her lover and her alpha stared down at her. His cock hard and straining beneath his shorts.

She whimpered softly as he slipped a studded collar around her neck and beckoned her closer.

She was forbidden from standing but she didn't want to anyway. It felt so much better, so much more natural to crawl over to her owner as he sat on the couch.

"Good pet" He said, stroking her hair as she licked her lips.

"May I please you sir?" She asked as she nuzzled against his groin.

Before Leah had realized her place in the pack hierarchy her behaviour to her alpha would have made her sick. She hated him, still did in a way, but she couldn't fight nature.

"Emily goes first my pet" Sam said with a smile.

Leah looked to the door and saw Emily wearing frilly blue lingerie smiling down at her.

"Awww, little puppy jealous?" Emily giggled as she walked over and straddled her boyfriend.

She had been shocked to walk in on Sam's first night with Leah. She had felt hurt and betrayed. As Sam's eyes locked on hers though she found her thoughts melt. Suddenly she felt it, what him being alpha really meant.

Leah couldn't breed and provide more wolves and so her job was to be the alpha's pet and pleasure slave. Obedient and tame. Emily however was the soon-to-be alpha's wife which meant she had pride of place at Sam's side. The others too would imprint and breed and until then they would also enjoy the pleasure Leah would provide them.

That morning though Sam decided he wanted Leah to be their live-in-pet so here she was, Emily watched the look in Leah's eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of power that came from being the alpha's imprint.

"Undress me pet" Emily smiled.

Leah was intensely aroused as she undressed her alpha's mate. The thing that kept her so enslaved and tamed was that every command she received made her so incredibly aroused that she was helpless to obey.

The first time it happened Leah had tried to fight it. She had even punched Sam. It was useless though as Sam told her to kneel and submit her soaked pussy practically dragged her to her knees.

He continued to make small commands of her, each increasing her arousal and submissiveness.

Eventually she groaned in pleasure and bowed to her alpha.

She had stripped and presented her tight asshole to her new owner and as he emptied his balls inside her she had, mostly, accepted her fate.

Emily had been there as he had cummed in Leah's ass but she too had accepted her role in the pack. She had happily licked Leah's pussy without any jealousy. She knew that Leah was just a pet, just a tool to be used for their own pleasure.

Now as Emily pulled down Sam's shorts Leah angled his cock into her pussy. She moaned as she slid down his firm cock and smiled as Sam began to kiss and rub her tits.

"Lick my ass puppy, lick my ass and your owner's big balls" Emily moaned.

Leah eagerly moved her lips to Emily's ass as she bent over to allow greater access.

"Mmm! Tell me you love licking my ass!" Emily moaned, the naughty situation arousing her nearly as much as her alpha males cock.

"I love licking your ass mistress!" Leah moaned.

The mere fact that she was obeying a command made her so aroused, she was nearly cumming just from her submission to them.

"Such a dirty puppy!" Sam groaned as he felt his pet turn her attention to his balls, licking and sucking them with vigour.

"Fuck me Sam! I want you're cum! Breed me!" Emily screamed as Sam rubbed her clit.

"Yes!" He grunted as he filled her pussy with his seed, and potentially her womb with a new wolf.

Leah watched her alpha cum deep inside his mate and shuddered in pleasure. Sam's pleasure was so linked to hers that him cumming could easily cause her own orgasm.

"Sir? Please sir?" Leah moaned as she fought back against the spasms in her pussy, desperate to not cum without permission.

"Hmm…. Should we let our little house pet cum?" Sam asked Emily.

"Have her lick the cum from my pussy then maybe" Emily smiled.

She let Sam's cock slip from her pussy and offered her full pussy to Leah's mouth.

Leah tensed, the small resistant part of her trying to avoid further humiliation.

"It's so cute when she resists" Sam said with a smile.

He moved around her and slipped two fingers into her wet hole. She screamed and thrusted back against his fingers, feeling like a bitch in heat.

"I order you to lick the cum from her pussy" Sam spoke clearly.

"Yes sir" Leah nodded.

Once she had received such a direct order she could no longer disobey. She could do nothing but feel her pussy moisten and do as commanded.

She attacked her pussy with fury. Licking every drop of Sam's delicious cum. She could think of nothing else. Nothing else mattered other than her submission and carrying out her last order.

Leah's humiliation turned on Sam so much his cock was soon hard again.

Without asking, after all she couldn't refuse him, he slipped his cock into her asshole.

"Ow! It hurts!" Leah shouted as he thrusted deeply and roughly inside.

"You will take your alpha's cock as deep as he wants to put it and you will love it!" Emily moaned as she forced Leah's mouth back to her pussy.

Again the direct order could not be refused. Leah relaxed her asshole and Sam's cock slid deeper into her tightness.

"Say you're my filthy bitch!" Sam groaned.

"I'm your filthy bitch!" Leah gasped before resuming her licking.

Emily was now cumming hard and forced Leah's face deep against her pussy as she squirted onto their pets unresisting face.

"Fill her ass my love. I want to see you're cum leak from her slutty little ass!" Emily moaned.

None of them knew whether this love of humiliation was part of their pack roles or a hidden fetish. It didn't really matter though. As Sam pumped his cum into Leah's ass she moaned helplessly as a huge orgasm ripped through her body.

Leah wanted to rest, to recover but Emily commanded her to turn around and present her stretched ass.

"Does it… Does it please you… Mistress?" Leah panted, exhausted.

"Yes my little pet. Now clean yourself up! I want to enjoy your tongue some more…" Emily ordered.

As Leah crawled up the stairs she saw Sam and Emily resume their kissing and touching and wondered just for a moment if she could escape. As she entered the shower she knew she would be able to sneak out…

As the thought entered her mind though she moaned and gasped in pleasure. She could feel the sensations in her clit and knew that right now Sam was having his big dick sucked. She couldn't imagine a life without that pleasure. She needed to obey, she needed to please him and feel his pleasure in return.

She would accept the humiliation and the submission… She knew her place. That final acceptance was the end of her last inch of resistance.

Leah had been house-trained.


End file.
